Jean Grey
Jean Grey was one of the five original X-Men. A Class Five Mutant telekinetic and telepath, Jean has gained near limitless powers as a recurrent host of the Phoenix Force. Biography Early Life Jean Grey was a mutant with the powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Unbeknownst to Jean, her future had already been secured when a mutant, who travelled back in time from a dystopian future to prevent mutant extinction, toldProfessor Charles Xavier not to forget about his friends,Storm, Scott and Jean, and to recruit them to his school.2 Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters In 1983, Jean Grey was a studdent at Xavier's School for the gifted, and did not have full control of her telekinetic powers, making fellow students fear her. It would get particularly worse as En Sabah Nur awakened from millenia of slumber in Egypt. That, along with her telepathy, caused Jean to have apocalyptic visions in her sleep while her powers wrecked the bedroom and rocked the school. The Professor tried calming her down, but Jean was having anxiety about not being able to control the power inside her. The Professor assured her she would learn to control her powers, citing the time he too didn't have control over his telepathy, and that when that time comes, she wouldn't have to fear it any longer. She struck up a friendship with newly-enrolled student Scott Summers, who the students also feared for his inablity to control his optic laser blasts. After she and Scott were introduced to Kurt Wagner, Scott decided that Kurt needed to visit a nearby town, and the three plus Jubilee stole one of Xavier's cars to leave the campus. Once they returned, an explosion caused by Scott's older brother, Alex, destroyed the mansion, though all but him escaped death thanks to Peter Maximoff's timely intervention. As Jean, Scott and Kurt surveyed the rubble seeing if they could find Alex. Colonel William Stryker and a Weapon Xsquad arrived in a helicopter, knocking out the other survivors with a special gun. Jean's telepathy hid them from the surveying troops, while Strkyer picked up Peter, teacher Hank McCoy, mutant iconMystique, and CIA agent Moira MacTaggert. Kurt's teleportation ability allowed the three to stow away in the chopper's cargo hold. The chopper brought them to a facility in Canada. Jean, Scott, and Kurt sneaked around the facility, looking for a way to rescue their elders. They suddenly heard Professor X telepathically communicating with them, sending out a message from En Sabah Nur himself. The Professor managed to sneak in a message only Jean could hear. The Professor told Jean to get the others and travel to Cairo to battle En Sabah Nur and his Horsemen. The three were soon spotted by the security, which caused them to flee into a locked chamber. Inside, they saw a sealed cage with grunting sounds coming from it. Scott guessed an animal was being stored in there, but Jean, using her telepathy, discovered that it was a man. The base's security found their way into the chamber, and with no other choice to make, Jean telekentically opened the sealed cage and unleashed the mutant onto the security. The mutant rampaged through the base, taking out most of the security and causing the survivors to flee. Jean and the others caught up with the wild mutant before he escaped into the snowy forest. Jean tapped into his mind to discover his memories were missing, so she restored a fragment of his memory. Before he ran off, it's revealed to her his name is Logan. Phoenix Unleashed The three rescued Peter, Hank (now in Beast form), Mystique, and Moira from their cell, and headed to the hanger. They discovered flight suits, and suited up. They headed to Cairo, and on the flight there, the younger ones were noticeably scared for the upcoming battle. Jean asked if Mystique was scared when she saved thePresident in D.C., and Mystique said no. Mystique did admit that she was scared on her first mission with the X-Men. Upon their arrival, they made a plan to disperse into teams to defeat En Sabah Nur'sHorsemen and save the Professor. Jean helped Scott face off againstStorm, a Horseman who could control the weather, and she stayed by the Professor's side after Nightcrawler had rescued him. The final fight came down to a psychic battle between Professor X and En Sabah Nur. When En Sabah Nur almost had the Professor beat, the Professor claimed he wouldn't win for he, unlike En Sabah Nur, was not alone. The Professor called for Jean to unleash the full capability of her powers, which Jean followed, creating a fiery image while unleashing a telepathic and telekenetic attack on En Sabah Nur, effectively disintegrating him. Following the battle, Jean helped former Horseman Magneto rebuild the school. Under the leadership of Professor X, Jean, Scott, Nightcrawler, Peter, Beast, Mystique, and Storm re-established the school's elite peace-keeping team - the X-Men.3 Not Too Distant Future One day in 2023, Jean was standing by the door to the Professor's office. She greeted Logan, whom she saw standing there in the middle of the lobby. Logan was looking at her with a look of disbelief, which confused her. She asked Logan if he was okay, and Logan responded by stating that she was there. Jean asked where else would she be. Logan attempted to touch her, but he was stopped by Scott. Logan also acted surprised that Scott was there. Scott left Xavier's office, and Logan noticed Xavier was sitting there. Jean asked Logan one more time if everything was alright, and he assured her that it was. Jean then left the office, leaving Logan and the Professor alone. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Those of Jean Grey (Earth-10005). In contrast to her Earth-10005 counterpart whose telepathy was largely undeveloped, Jean appeared to have significantly greater control over her telepathic abilities. She was able to communicate telepathically and generate illusions to protect herself, Scott Summers and Nightcrawler inside the Alkali Lake facility. She was also able to sense the energy signature of Apocalypse once he was awakened. Jean also had enough control to enter the Astral plane to aid Charles Xavier against Apocalypse as well as partially restore Logan's memories. Telekinesis: Those of Jean Grey (Earth-10005). Jean possesses a degree of control over her telekinetic power; able to catch multiple books and papers and return them neatly into a stacked pile although this level is not constant since she unintentionally shook the X-Mansion. Phoenix Powers: Once she releases her raw power, it is revealed that her powers are beyond mighty, including enhanced telepathy, telekinesis, and some sort of cosmic fire. She was able to quickly defeat Apocalypse's astral form, easily dismantle Apocalypse's armors and even able to incinerate a being as mighty as Apocalypse, burning him down into nothingness. In this state, she generated a powerful Phoenix-shaped aura and her eyes glow in fiery state. While having nightmare, she mildly burns the paint in her room as it is being exposed by severe heat. Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Xavier Institute Category:Teachers Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Mutants Category:Class Five Category:Revived Category:Reformed